


Broken Heart

by EiriArgentum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriArgentum/pseuds/EiriArgentum
Summary: Everyone knows that Prince Noctis will marry Lady Lunafreya but... Would you be willing to allow it?





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> -> Interpret that you are another good friend of Noctis, no matter if you are a guy or a girl <-
> 
> This story happens as an alternative story to the Final Fantasy XV universe, even alternative to the history of Brotherhood's anime.
> 
> [ Sorry for my English, it's my first time writting in a first person or write a fanfic of a character x reader. I hope you like it ^-^ Feel free to comment on anything you believe fit to improve the story. Thank you!]

Lady Lunafreya never lost her temper with Noctis, she was accustomed to the Prince being late for her dates or forgetting anything that made him turn around and lose precious seconds. That afternoon she has decided that it would not happen, and instead of sending him a message to quote him, she went directly to see him out of high school.

All the students were astonished that the lady was allowed to see herself in the place, it had been a good news to know that Lunafreya would visit the capital of Insomnia for a whole month. Luna smiled at everyone who dared to greet her, did not care at all and even continued the conversation as kind as she could to a student who had the courage to ask her about the trip from Tenebrae to the capital. Fortunately, her waiting didn't take long and shortly after saying goodbye to the student, Noctis appeared in front of her:

“Have you been waiting a long time?” he said a little surprised.

As always, she denied with the head and smiled at him. They had not seen each other for a long time, and the height of the two had balanced; Noctis was no shorter than she, and his features showed that she had left his childhood behind. However, Luna not only greeted her prince, gently averted her gaze and laid her on you; she already knows that you have always been next to Noctis.

“H-Hello, Lady Lunafreya!” you exclaimed a little nervous. You didn't like to get in the way and although it was the first time that you were in the middle of the couple, you preferred not to be with them any longer than desired.

You said goodbye to both of them and started to walk towards your house. On the way, you realized that you had stayed with the prince's briefcase and you turned around running back to the high school hoping to find the way to the couple. You decided to get there shortening by one of the parks that were near the place and just when you were a little to get out of there to see the door of the high school, your eyes met an image you could never erase from your mind. You stopped up suddenly, gasping for the race but that was not even important, you were totally destroyed by what your eyes showed you: A few meters, away from the view of the people walking along the main street of the park were Noctis and Luna... The prince cornered the lady against a tree with astonishing delicacy, one of his arms he wrapped around her waist and with the other, held her chin wishing the kiss lasted longer. When you tried to look away, you could see out of the corner of your eye how Luna raised a hand to caress the prince's face, both smiled, happy to show their love in a place where nobody bothered…

The moment you decided to leave, you felt like your heart was broken into a thousand pieces, you always knew that sooner or later Noctis would marry the Lady Lunafreya... But perhaps, in the depths of your heart, you thought that would never happen. You swallowed and you turned around, you knew how to get out of the way when no one needed you. The return home was slow and apathetic; when you entered in your home you went straight to your dark room, grabbed the phone and sent a message to Noctis so Ignis could pick up his briefcase from high school. You let go of the phone and you put it in silence, you knew the prince and you would know that he would try to call you to change plans or even go out for a drink that night; You didn't want to meet him and remember how he had kissed Luna. With nothing else to do, you got into the shower and allowed the hot water to erase all your pain.

On leaving, you put on some fresh clothes and you went into the kitchen to see what you could have for dinner that night although your stomach did n't want to eat. You barely opened the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. With a deep sigh you went to your room to take the case of Noctis to give it to Ignis in the same door, you didn't want to invite anyone to the house.

“Sorry Ignis, I realized la ...” you said as you open the door.

Your eyes looked the eyes of Noctis.

 _Please don't come with her ..._ you thought as your cheeks reddened. You didn't know if you thought this for how you were dressed with a towel hanging around your neck too or because you would have looking normal after what you had seen would destroying you even more. Lucky for you, Noctis was alone.

“Ignis told me he couldn’t come because he had to leave Luna in the suite. He'll pick me up in half an hour” he said.

 _Great ..._ you thought, being half an hour with Noctis didn't appeal to you at all.

“Sure, come on, Noct” you responded still looking normal “Do you want a beer?”

“I want to know what's wrong with you”

The prince entered the house without ignoring the face of surprise that you drew instinctively. At that moment, you hated that he knew you so well as to penetrate through your barrier... Besides, you had a hard time lying, if Noctis kept insisting you, you were sure that you would end by confessing that seeing him kissing Luna had left you quite depressed.

“Today is not my day, is only that” You wanted that to be enough. You left the prince's briefcase in a corner near the door and then you automatically went to the kitchen to get a couple of beers.

When you closed the refrigerator, Noctis appeared in front of you looking at you with the most serious expression you've ever seen. Time seemed to stop for you, the silence of the environment tightened your whole body and a new barrier rose in your heart but still, you knew that if Noctis asked you one more question concerning your state... you would confess, you couldn't lie to him:

“What’s wrong with you?”

You looked away pondering the idea of lying to him. _Too late, many seconds of doubt_ , you thought and you blinked several times trying to camouflage your agitated breath.

“Ey, what’s it?”

Noctis's voice sounded authoritarian, and it scared you for a second. You closed your eyes as if after that wakeful call you were hit, never anyone attacked you in that way but you had always been very sensitive to screams or raised tones when people ordered things…

“Leave me!” You screamed as you walked away from the prince.

You left the room trying to look angry but having responded this to Noctis would torment you forever. The prince's quick hand closed over your wrist, as you spun to face him, Noctis pulled you towards him and his lips merged with yours. That caught you by surprise because that wasn't the result of a mistake on the part of the prince, he had his eyes closed and tried to enjoy that moment with you ... Who do he think he is? You thought and by all means you tried to separate yourself from him by letting go of even the beers that clatter against the floor.

Not even the sound made the prince separate from you, still kissing you; you both moved a little back until your waist hit the back of the sofa. You had no choice but to support you there to avoid falling and at that moment, Noctis took advantage to kiss you with more passion than before. The more time you spent savoring those lips the more your legs trembled, the aroma of Noctis and the softness of your lips left you almost disoriented until in the end, you decided to enjoy the kiss too; At that moment, you discovered that it was time to fight and to show to the prince that things could change.

You closed your eyes and joined your whole body to Noctis feeling every inch rubbing against your skin. You unbuttoned him his shirt while he kissed your neck and caressed the corner of your lips with his tongue. Your whole body shuddered, but you were able to waste a second to get away from him and take off your shirt as well. Once again you both melted into another fiery kiss; your hands caressed the Prince's chest and while he, nailed his nails on your back to get closer - if you could - more to his body.

“Noct…” You reached to whisper in the middle of a groan.

He just gave you a smile, the choppy sound of his voice melted you, at that moment you would were able to give yourself completely to the prince...

Until the bell rang.

_Damn it…_

The thirty minutes had passed ... Ignis was there and the loud whistle of the car was the definitive signal. Still choppy breathing, Noctis pulled away from you and looked down at you as you took off the leftover spit that you had left. From his expression, you knew he was more than delighted.

“Do you want come to home tomorrow?” You dared to tell him when he came out the door as if nothing had happened.

“Sure, I need it, we have to study” He replied as he winked you.

He had caught the hint, luckily, Noctis was a smart boy and even if he was willing to give himself to you that way ... you wouldn't deny him at all.


End file.
